


No You're Perfect

by llovellyllady56



Category: SAKANA
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llovellyllady56/pseuds/llovellyllady56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a philosophical ramble I wrote as I was thinking about how relationships actually work the way they do. Taisei and Yuudai are just mouthpieces for the romance goblins arguing in my brain about why people that touch dongus's actually like each other. Don't even read this please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No You're Perfect

“Hey, Yuudai?” Taisei said, his head nuzzled against Yuudai's shoulder and their limbs entwined as they sat together with a fluffy regal cat lying atop the two of them.

“Yeah?” Yuudai replied.

“I love you.” Taisei said.

“I know, I love you too.” Yuudai said.

“No, but-” Taisei looked up, and tried to face Yuudai seriously without disturbing hime, however it seemed almost impossible, and the fussy cat jumped off, letting Taisei sit up and look at Yuudai, “I really love you. A lot.”

“Yeah, I know you tell me almost every day. We're dating.” Yuudai said, not really sure where Taisei was headed.

“Well it's just… weird...” Taisei sighed, looking away pensively, “I know love stories aren't real… and not accurate at all… but… they all sort of had something in common. When two people fall in love, and then confess and stuff, they just… love each other, but then it fades away after a while, and they get bored with each other, or hate each other.”

“That was my experience, but, then again I don't think my input counts here.” Yuudai tried to joke, “Anyways, sorry, what were you saying?”

“Well, love is just, really weird I guess.” Taisei cuddled up close to Yuudai, “It hasn't really faded as we've gotten used to being around each other. I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see you sometimes… and, I still love hanging out with you… and I keep finding out new cool things about you. Every conversation is just something new. A new tidbit of information. Even if it's just knowing your preference for ice cream or something. It's still shaping how much I know about you… and who you are to me… shoot, where was I going with this?”

“Dude I don't even know…” Yuudai sighed, petting Taisei on the head, “But I kind of understand, I guess. It is weird to think about sort of… but, what makes a person who they are isn't necessarily just the things they like and stuff… there's people that are just so hard to talk to, even if they share all of your interests, and people that don't share interests or views or anything and get along just fine.”

“Yeah that is weird… what makes chemistry between two people?” Taisei pondered, “what makes it so easy to talk to you? I mean, we do share a lot of interests, but also, you're just so fun to chat with. You like to listen to me and you don't think I'm being childish or anything when I talk about comics and cartoons.”

“Well, that's just because those things are awesome.” Yuudai said, defending the honor of comic books completely unnecessarily, “but, I think we get along because you somehow put up with me, not the other way around.”

“Hmm...” Taisei thought for a moment, “I think that's what relationships are...”

“What?”

“Both people have flaws, but it's not that we're able to “look past them” it's that we're able to embrace them.” Taisei said, “You don't think really highly of yourself, because of the silliest reasons, but I like a lot of the things that you're too hard on yourself for. And… well, a lot of things that people have said about me… that I'm too energetic, and too weird… well… I don't know what you think but-”

“Honestly you're perfect, Taisei.” Yuudai said forcefully, “Anyone who says shit about you is a dick, because you're the most pleasant and generous person I've ever met.”

“heh...” Taisei ran his fingers through his hair, “See, that's what I'm getting at. You're the kind of person who likes things about me that others don't. Even if I get along with those people because they don't MIND those things, it's you who actually likes me for me. And I like you for you.” Taisei sighed, “So maybe, what makes people really care about each other, is being able to care about every little bit of the other person, whether or not they're technically “good” traits to have...”

“So what you're getting at is.” Yuudai rubbed his face, “We were destined to be together because I recognize the fact that you're fucking perfect in every way and I'm lucky to have you.”

“Gehehehehe,” Taisei laughed, “Come on dude, if anyone here is perfect it's you. You're such a sweetheart, and you're always complimenting me, and even if you don't smile often, when you do it's a treasure.”

“Haha ew.” Yuudai said, then he looked down in realization, “oh...”

“What is it?” Taisei asked.

“I think I just got what you were saying.” Yuudai said, poking Taisei on the chest, “You're gay.”

“Pfffft,” Taisei swiped Yuudai's hand away and laughed, “You're perfect.”

“Nah, you're perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> None of this makes sense and I am sorry to soil Taidai with brain rambles.


End file.
